


Words Don't Work

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Hajime and Chiaki reassure and tickle Nagito





	Words Don't Work

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [ManipulativeCanries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManipulativeCanries/pseuds/ManipulativeCanries) in the [Nicolais_Danganronpa_Requests](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Nicolais_Danganronpa_Requests) collection. 



> Hope you like it! If anyone else has a request, you can send it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Nicolais_Danganronpa_Requests)

“Nagito… For the eighth time in the past two hours, we love you,” Hajime pinched the bridge of his nose trying to figure out how he could actually manage to penetrate the thick shield of deflection and self loathing his boyfriend had to actually sway him to the opinion that even if he didn’t consider himself worthy, it was far from objective truth. 

“I’m sorry, Hajime,” Nagito laughed sardonically, “Of course worthless trash like me would waste your valuable time like this. I don’t mean to be such a burden, you know? It’s really too much luck to be allowed to be with you… You too, Chiaki.” 

Chiaki looked up from playing Animal Crossing on her Game Girl. She’d checked out of the situation after the first hour and had been sending Nagito’s character love letters and bells and presents for him to find when he played later. “Words don’t work… I think.” It was an odd conclusion to come to, how else were they meant to communicate? But it seemed self evident. 

“You’re right,” Hajime shook his head, “Should we just wait until he starts being normal again? Well, his version of normal.” 

“That’s wrong,” Chiaki’s tone would have been scolding if she had more energy; she put the game down and scooted closer to Nagito, “We don’t leave someone alone when they’re hurting. We, um,” she looked thoughtful, then kissed Nagito’s cheek, “You deserve kisses. I know because I want to kiss you.” 

Nagito blushed and gave a blissful smile, “To think you’d even kiss worthless trash like me- the Ultimates are truly wonderful.” 

Chiaki wrapped her arms around him and peppered his cheeks with kisses, squeezing him tightly, “Hajime, help me.” 

“You want us to just try to kiss it all better?” Hajime looked skeptically at his girlfriend. Her social skills may not always be on par, but he was decently certain that she should know that something so simple wouldn’t work for such an abiding problem. 

“Yes… I think.” Chiaki continued kissing Nagito, dipping down to his neck, which made him shiver and laugh weakly. 

“That tickles,” he commented, a bit breathless. His hands had found themselves clinging to her jacket. 

Hajime noted how his expression had changed to something resembling happiness. His eyes were no longer swirling with despair and his smile seemed genuine. Perhaps that was the answer. He sat down on Nagito’s other side, wrapped one arm around him, and began tickling his stomach with the other. 

Nagito giggled, turning to hide his face in Hajime’s neck. “Tickles!!” 

“Good idea,” Chiaki nodded, running her hands up and down Nagito’s ribs, “We love you, Nagito. We love to pay attention to you. We love to see you happy.” 

Nagito writhed under their combined attention, successfully distracted from his mental health spiral.


End file.
